


Salvation

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Angel: the Series, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: All Angel wanted was for Connor to be happy and safe. There was only one thing that could save him. Love.
Relationships: Connor (AtS)/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Angel looked up in concern at Cordelia’s gasp. “What is it?” He asked, moving from the wall. He was surprised to see her have a look of complete happiness on her face, even more perplexed as she suddenly frowned.

“It’s about Connor.” Angel moved forward, his expression full of worry. “Is he alright? I never should have turned him away.” Cordelia stopped him from grabbing his coat, a smile on her face. “He’s fine. He will be anyway, if he can save her in time.” Angel sat his coat down even more confused. “Save who in time? I’m confused.”

Cordelia’s brows crinkled as she tried to find the best way to explain her vision. “There’s a girl, and tonight she’s going to die. Unless Connor gets there in time. She’s his salvation.” Angel grabbed his coat again and started for the lobby doors.

“Angel, you can’t go. He has to be the one to do it. Plus you don’t know who she looks like. He’ll come to you.” Angel tilted his head back in exasperation, and sat on the steps. “I just want what’s best for my son.” He said to her, looking desperate.

Cordelia sat next to him with a sigh. “We all do.” She patted his leg in comfort, and Angel laid his on top of hers.

**Salvation**

“Here doll. A little extra.” Bella opened the white envelope, her eyes widening. “A little? That looks like double.” She looked up her manager with a grateful smile. His name was Hank. He was a short man on the chubby side, with dark brown eyes and small lips.

“Go home. You want ol’ Shane to go with you?” He asked, looking to the young boy. Bella shook her head with a small smile. “No, I'm fine. Right around the corner. Good night guys.” She grabbed her purse, and house keys, and walked out into the night air.

She shivered slightly, pulling her jacket closer, walking down the sidewalk. There weren’t many people out and about tonight, and her side of the street was deserted. Bella watched her feet, her eyes listening for every small sound.

Once she reached the end of the sidewalk, she took a right, heading towards her small apartment. She had her keys ready, her eyes darting around. Her street was dense, a few homeless people here and there, drug dealers, prostitutes hanging around. The usual.

She walked into the dimly lit hall, heading for her apartment door. She fiddled with the lock, the key becoming stuck. She pushed against her door with force, grunting as it didn’t budge.

“Need some help?” A low voice asked, causing Bella to jump in fright. She turned to see a man wearing a tattered green shirt and yellow dirty pants. He had dark hair and a nose piercing. “I’m fine thank you.” Bella fiddled with the lock some more, aware that he was still behind her. To her dismay, her door was truly stuck, and she could barely get her key out.

She cleared her throat walking around the man. She decided she was going to head back to work. Maybe he’d lend a hand. His slim fingers wrapped around her arm, jerking her in place. “Don’t touch me.” She snapped, pulling out of his grap. He was in front of her in seconds, his face no longer human.

Bella gasped, her eyes widening in fear. She gave an ear shattering scream as she turned to run. A pained cry left her lips as he grabbed a fistfull of her hair, jerking her back.

He took a big sniff, growling in her ear. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his free hand jerking her head to the side. She could feel his cool breath on her neck and she could only scream in fear, his grip on her tight.

Bella clawed at his hands, pleading with the man. Or thing. A young man jumped from the building above landing in front of them. “Let her go.” He growled, holding a wooden stake in his hand.

Bella felt the grip on her neck loosen slightly. “Half breed.” The vampire snarled, pushing Bella away, the force sending her flying towards the brick wall. She fell to the ground in a heap.

The young man only had to dodge a few flying blows before shoving the wooden stake through the vampire’s body. Bella watched with hooded eyes as it turned to dust.

The young man walked over to her carefully, and Bella could barely lean up on her own. She flinched as he helped her to her feet. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He spoke softly, his eyes zeroing in on her forehead. “You’re bleeding.” He stated, almost surprised.

Bella reached up, touching the warm liquid. Bringing it to her face, she swayed on her feet, the young man holding her upright. “I’ll get you to a hospital.” He stated, gently wrapping her arm over his shoulders. His other hand wove around her waist, pulling her close. She shook her head frantically. “No hospital.” She mumbled.

“You could have a concussion.” He argued, walking down the street with her. He found the position uncomfortable and decided to lift her instead. Her head lolled to the side, laying on his chest. “What’s your name?” He asked, thinking of where he could take her for medical attention. “Bella.” She whispered, looking up at him confused.

“I’m Connor.” He introduced, listening as her heartbeat was starting to even out. “What..what was that..man?” She asked, her eyes dropping slowly. “A vampire.” He answered, frowning as he realized there was only one place he could go.

Connor and Angel just didn’t work. After leaving his father in the ocean, he found out he’d been played and swam to the bottom of the ocean to free his father. To say that Angel wasn’t pissed was an understatement, and basically said “I love you, but to hell with you”, and Connor went his own way, saving people.

He was lonely, and he had nothing. No one. His life was a lie, a forced hatred that would come to rule his life, and Connor just didn’t know how to cope. He didn’t understand.

“Never seen a vampire like that before.” Her soft voice broke his thoughts and he looked down at her alarmed. She could be crazy, he thought. Connnor was glad she was talking but quite disturbed at what she had just said. “Well what kind of vampires have you seen?” He asked, spotting a manhole cover.

The Hyperion was on the other side of town and the sewers were much faster. Setting her on the ground, he moved the cover completely, grabbing her hand. “Where are we going?” She asked, her brown eyes looking to his in confusion and slight fear. “I’m taking you to get help. Give me your hand.” Bella hesitated for just a second before grabbing his warm one. He told her to hold on to the ladder as he lowered her down to the ground.

“Step back.” He instructed. “Okay.” She called up. Connor jumped down landing next to her. Without another thought, he lifted her once again, making his way through the sewers. Bella was knocked out cold, her arms around his neck.

He walked towards the end of a tunnel, exiting back out onto the streets. The hotel was right across the street, and after looking both ways, he crossed over, and made his way through the small garden. He opened the glass doors, heading towards the lobby. “Angel?” He called, setting Bella down on the couch.

Angel emerged from his office, still quite surprised that Connor did in fact come to him. His eyes then zeroed in on the girl that laid on the couch. “What happened?” He asked, leaning down to move her hair from her face. “Saved her from a vampire. He tossed her pretty hard.” She winced at Angel’s cool touch, shifting slightly.

“I’ve got first aid.” Cordelia’s shoes clicked as she made her way towards them. Connor’s gaze was on Bella, his face holding worry. “She didn’t want to go to a hospital. I didn’t know what else to do.” Cordelia went about wiping Bella’s forehead, smiling sadly. “What’s this?” Angel asked curiously, turning Bella’s wrist.

A human shaped bite mark was imprinted into her skin, almost as cold as Angel himself. “She said something earlier about vampires...that the vampire I killed wasn't what she’s seen before. There are others?” Cordelia placed the bandage on Bella’s head, feeling for a knot.

“We can’t let her sleep long.” She stated. Angel hummed, standing back up. “Yeah, there are others. Cold Ones. Instead of blood, they have venom. She looks like she was bitten. I’m wondering how she’s alive. She should be one of them or dead.”

Cordelia moved away once she was done, going to grab some blankets and a few pairs of her clothes. Bella groaned softly, alerting the two to her semi conscious state. “Connor?” Bella asked softly, shifting to her gaze to the teen, her eyes quickly sweeping to Angel.

She slowly sat up, shrugging both men off. “I’m fine. I had worse.” She whispered, feeling the bandage on her head. “A friend patched you up. By worse, I’m assuming you mean that scar?” Bella covered it with her hand frowning. “Yeah. Vampires aren’t new to me.”

“Well, you’re safe now. Connor can show you upstairs so you can get cleaned up. My friend will have clothes for you.” Angel gave her a gentle smile soothing her nerves.

Taking Bella’s hand, Connor followed the most recent scent of Cordelia, placing Bella across from her. Connor left Bella in the hands of Cordelia and once she was all cleaned up and settled, Connor knocked on her door, her quiet ‘come in’ an invitation.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Bella gave him a grateful smile. “Alive.” She chuckled. Connor let out a laugh shaking his head. “Are you leaving?” She asked sitting on the bed.

Connor looked out the window and then back to her. “Do you want me to?” He asked curiously. Bella pulled at the comforter, blushing. “No, not really.”

Angel smiled to himself in the lobby.


	2. Sanity is a Misfortune

It’s been just hours that Connor has brought Bella to the Hyperion, and she was sound asleep. Angel and Cordelia were talking softly about what it all meant, wondering how much their lives, specifically Connor’s life would change. “He has a purpose now. This is his destiny.” Cordelia had a wide smile on her face, finally at ease knowing that Angel would be at ease.

He couldn’t stop the smile on his face, shaking his head in astonishment. “Who has a purpose?” Connor jumped down the last three steps, making his way toward them.

Angel and Cordelia shared a look, deciding not to tell him what they know. They didn’t want anything to alter his path in life. “No one. How is she?” Angel asked, coming to a stand. Things are still shaky between the two, and while Angel would give his life for his son, he had a hard time accepting the pure hatred that rolled off of him from the moment he arrived. Connor’s lips turned at the corner, a thoughtful expression on his face. “She’s fine. Asleep.” He answered, moving a stand of hair from his face.

“She say anything else about these vampires?” Angel asked, wanting to know just what kind of trouble Bella was in. Connor shook his head, stopping abruptly, tilting his head. Angel did the same, his brow drawn down in concentration. “I hate it when you do that.” Cordelia whispered, looking up as if she could somehow hear what they could.

The two sprang towards the stairs taking them three at a time, Cordelia running to the weapons cabinet, unsure of what weapon she would need. She grabbed the axe, traveling behind them. Connor kicked open the bedroom door, freezing for just a moment at the pale creature that stood over the bed. Her bright red eyes were hard as she hissed. “You’re too late. She’s mine.” She grabbed Bella by the throat, jolting her awake. Bella didn’t even have a chance to scream, her air supply being cut off immediately. She clawed at Victoria's hands, flailing in the air. Her legs hit nothing but stone, clawing at rock.

Connor sprang forward, only to get slammed backwards by Victoria’s fist, the blow knocking him out cold as he hit the wall. Angel pushed on the barrier between the door and Bella, growing frustrated. “Let me in Bella!” Her eyes were wide in fear, face turning blue. “Nod!” He snapped, his body moving forward at her small admission.

Victoria had never seen a man move so fast, or one stronger than she. The shock of it all released Bella from her hold, the poor girl dropping to her bed gasping for breath. Cordelia was by her side in seconds, warily watching as Angel and the vampire struggled. Angel turned towards them, his face deformed making Bella gasp, holding tightly to Cordelia’s hand. “Get her out of here!” Cordelia pulled Bella along, the two running down the steps and into the lobby.

“Who is she?” Cordelia asked, wincing at the loud snarls coming from above. Bellla shuddered at the sounds, her eyes tearing up. She swapped slowly, looking away. “A vampire out for revenge. My vampire boyfriend at the time sucked the venom out of me while his brother’s killed her mate. That was almost 2 years ago. She blames me for it. There’s nothing she wants more than my death.” Bella rubbed her scar, clearing her throat. “Can I get some water?” She softly asked, eying the paper and pencil on the chair.

Cordial nodded, patting her shoulder before heading towards the kitchen. Looking in the woman’s direction, Bella grabbed the pencil, pulling the pad towards her.

She frowned, breath hitching at the sudden break of glass from above.

_Connor,_

_Thank you._

_You saved my life, and I can’t thank you and Angel enough, but I can’t ask you to protect me forever. Danger follows me everywhere, and this is my burden to bare. By the sounds of it, Victoria just escaped, and it’s only a matter of time before my life is over._

_I can’t stand someone else getting hurt because of me. We met by pure chance, and if I shall ever see you again, I guess it’s fate._

_-Bella_

Before Cordelia could even make it back, Bella slipped out the lobby doors, making her way down the darkening street. She knew what she was doing was risky, but she had enough of people dying around her, fighting.

She couldn’t get rid of the chip on her shoulder, and Bella knew that it wouldn’t end until she was finally dead. Not to mention, the Cullen’s were out there in this world, living life as if she never existed. That was a blow to Bella’s life that she’d never get over.

She needed to start over, in a new place. That only seemed like the best thing to do. She reached into her jacket pocket, feeling around for some cash or change. She scoffed as she started to rain. “Fuck my life.” Her fingers curled around the bills, eyeing the bus stop.

She moved her wet hair from her forehead, pulling her hood to cover her face. There were people all over the streets, but she never felt more alone.

She waited in line, her foot tapping against the concrete. She snuck a glance in the direction she came, frowning. She used to think being around the Cullen’s felt like home, but there was something about Connor that made the term seem more real.

The line moved forward, and she was only 5 people away before starting over. She had enough money to get her to the next state, and she didn’t have a plan after that.

She lost herself in her thoughts, only to jump as long slim fingers wrapped around her upper arm. She looked up, staring into greenish grey eyes, a frown upon her face. “You shouldn’t be here.” She said softly, moving from the line letting someone else pass. Connor purses his lips, shaking his head. In his right hand was what she assumed was her letter, crumpled in his fist. “You shouldn’t be here. Victoria’s dead. Angel took care of it. Tracked her down before she could get to you. Do you know how insane you are? Do you want to die?” He asked, pulling her to the side.

Bella glared, pulling away from him. “You don’t know anything about me. You got hurt because of me. I can’t have any more blood on my hands.” She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer as she desperately tried to convey how much this was eating at her.

“I’m fine.” Connor replied, looking around briefly before meeting her eyes once more. “I need to be honest, I haven’t even known you for 24 hours, and I feel like you’re the only person that understands me. You give me something that I’ve never had…”

He paused, running a hand through his now wet hair. “Hope. You can’t run from me. Not now. Please.” Bella blinked rapidly, turning towards the bus, and then back to him. Her bottom lip wobbled, and she closed her eyes tightly. She didn’t understand this strong reaction to him.

She couldn’t help gravity as she leaned forward, her head on his chest. His heart was steady under her ear as she hung her head. Victoria was gone, and maybe Bella’s life could change.

“Stay with me.” He pleaded, tilting her head up. “You keep me grounded. I don’t understand it, but...I don’t ever want to lose this feeling.” Bella nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. There was a feeling crawling inside her heart, and it scared her more than anything.

“Okay.” She whispered, huddling closer, his arm wrapped in hers, the two walking back into the night.


End file.
